


Mine

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Harry is finally ready to lose his virginity, and is surprised to learn how sweet a lover Draco is





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for CassisLuna, who requested gentle top Draco (which I was very happy to oblige ♥ )

"Don't be a twat, Potter," Draco hissed. "If you move your Knight you're going to leave your Queen completely unprotected. Merlin, you're bad at this."

"Why don't you just play Ron yourself if I'm so bad at chess?" Harry retorted, giving Draco a pointed look.

"Because," Draco huffed. "I can beat Weasley any time I like, and I'm trying to be a good boyfriend by helping you beat him too."

"I thought a good boyfriend would accept Harry's friends and play fairly with them," Ron pointed out, looking at Harry and Draco with eyebrows raised. While Ron had been completely supportive when Harry had come out as bisexual, he hadn't been so happy when he and Draco started dating. But now Ron and Draco could manage a somewhat friendly conversation.

"Screw playing fair, Weasley," Draco smirked. "To a keen eye like mine you've left your Queen vulnerable and I'm going to destroy you. Budge over, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes but shifted so that Draco could slide onto the chair beside him. "Are you sure I can't tempt you away from the chessboard and into that dark corner over there?"

Ron pretended to gag. "Let me wreck Weasley, then we can make out all you like."

**xXx**

Harry made his way back to the eighth year dorm slowly, having just waved off the rest of his friends who were returning home for the Christmas holidays. He and Draco were going to be the only people in their dorm for the next two weeks, and a jolt of nervous excitement shot through his stomach every time he thought about it. 

He had been dating Draco for a couple of months now, and they'd done plenty of kissing and sharing hand jobs and blow jobs, but they'd never had full-on sex. Harry had never had sex with anyone before, in fact, and the thought of having a cock up his arse was as daunting as it was enticing. 

Unlike Harry, Draco wasn't a virgin, but he'd been nothing but supportive of Harry's desire to wait. Part of Harry was embarrassed of doing something wrong, but the more they kissed and touched one another the more Harry wanted to jump right in and do it regardless of his nerves. And with the rest of their year-group out of the picture for the time being, it was the perfect time to go for it. 

All there was to do now was tell Draco what he wanted, and hopefully he wouldn't humiliate himself in the process. 

When he arrived back at the dorm, he went straight to the boy's room where Draco was already lounging on his bed with a book in hand. He shuffled to the edge of the mattress and patted the space beside him. 

"Did your sidekicks make it onto the train without you alright?" Draco asked teasingly, curling his arm around Harry as he slid onto the bed. 

"Don't be a prat," Harry retorted without malice. "Besides, I'd rather have sidekicks for friends than the goons you keep for company."

"Touche." Draco closed his book and tossed it idly onto the floor, before turning onto his side. He leered down at Harry. "But all those sidekicks and goons are gone for now, which means I can ravish you all I like."

"See, here's the thing about you, Draco," Harry smirked, looping an arm round the back of Draco's neck. "You're all talk and no action. It's been a good five seconds, and you haven't made good on your promise to ravish me yet."

Draco grinned wickedly before leaning down and claiming Harry's lips in a bruising kiss. He lay half atop of Harry, finding Harry's hands and linking their fingers to pin them to the bed. 

Harry groaned into the kiss as Draco pressed down, his hard cock rubbing enticingly against Harry's thigh. 

"I'd really love your mouth around your cock right now," Draco said breathlessly as they broke apart from the kiss. "God, Harry, do you feel how hard I am for you?"

"Actually," Harry said coyly, hoping desperately that Draco wouldn't be able to feel how fast and hard his heart was beating. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to fuck me."

Draco blinked down at him, his plump, bruised lips moving soundlessly. It wasn't the reaction Harry had expected, and he was about the apologise when Draco finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Are you sure? I'm happy to do what we have been doing, Harry. You don't need to do anything you dont-"

"I do want this," Harry cut in. "I keep thinking about how it would feel having you buried inside me, and I don't want to wait anymore."

The grey of Draco's eyes was only a tiny rim around his blown pupils. He swiped his lower lip with his tongue as he looked down at Harry with a new hunger.

"I swear I'm going to make it so good for you, Harry. Take your clothes off."

Harry tried to strip as quickly as he could, which was difficult with how much his fingers were trembling. Draco's hand closed over one of his, trapping it against the bed. 

"You're shaking. We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"I'm fine," Harry promised. "I'm nervous, but I'm eager too. I'm just feeling all kinds of emotions right now, but I swear nearly all of them are good ones."

Draco looked at him uncertainly for a moment. "Fine, but if you're uncomfortable at any point then tell me and I'll stop, And actually, because I know you won't do that, if I think you're not happy at any point then we'll stop. I want this to be absolutely _perfect_ for you, Harry. If, Merlin forbid, I'm not the only lover you ever have, I know at least that I'll have been the best." 

"Cocky, much?"

Harry's grin was covered by Draco's mouth on his once more. 

"I assure you, you won't be doubting my abilities once we're done," Draco said as he pushed Harry gently until he was on his back. He spread Harry's legs and slid between them so they could kiss again. 

The kiss was gentler that time, soft and tender like their very first kisses had been, but there was passion in the kiss more intense than ever before. Harry signed in delight, burying his hands in Draco's soft locks of hair. Draco's mouth left his lips and trailed down to the sensitive skin of his neck, while his hands roamed Harry's body. 

Harry shivered as nimble fingers pinched his nipples lightly, and he felt Draco smirk against his neck. The fingers trailed further down, closing around his hard cock. Draco's thumb brushed over the head, making Harry squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure. Draco's every touch was far more gentle and soft than Harry had ever known it, yet somehow it had only increased the pleasure tenfold. He bucked up into Draco's fist, his body yearning for more. 

"Pass me the lube from under my pillow," Draco asked, and Harry readily complied. 

"There's the bossy you I know," Harry teased, as Draco pushed his thighs further apart so his fingers could reach his hole. 

"I can be nice when I want to be," Draco retorted, sliding a slick finger inside of Harry.

"Fuck, that's cold," Harry hissed. "Can't you cast a warming charm or something?"

Draco shook his head. "It ruins the efficiency of the lube, and I want you to be so slick and wet that I can slide right inside you. I'm going to get you so relaxed and turned on that you'll open right up for me."

Harry's cock throbbed with the thought of it.

"You can add a second finger," he advised, now he'd got used to the sensation. Draco had been overly generous with lube so the single finger was barely noticeable, but as the second one pressed in he could feel the slightest hint of a burn around his rim. 

But Draco was gentle, thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry at a slow pace, taking care to crook and curl his fingertips each time until he brushed Harry's prostate every time. The slow and gentle treatment was driving Harry insane, in the best possible way, and his whole body was alight with pleasure as Draco teased him. 

Harry was surprised that Draco was being so caring and sweet, not because he didn't think Draco had a soft side, but because all their past sexual acts had been frantic and urgent, like two teenage boys desperate to get each other off. But now there was something more there, not just pleasure, but heart too. 

"I'm going to try a third finger now, if you want."

"Yes, please more," Harry begged breathlessly. "It's so good, Draco."

"It sounds like you're having a lot of fun." Harry's thighs felt soaked with the amount of lube Draco was using as he pressed in the third finger. "You're all blissed out."

"That's because--ahh--because you're teasing me so much," Harry stammered, fisting his fingers in his bed covers as Draco's fingers danced across his prostate.

"This isn't teasing," Draco said casually, crooking his fingers in just the best way to unprove his statement. "I told you I want this to be the best sex you've ever had. Do you feel ready to take me now, or do you want me to finger you longer?"

"You could finger me forever. But I want your cock too, please, Draco..."

His words were stopped as Draco leaned down to kiss him again, his fingers leaving Harry's body as he pushed Harry's thighs to fit around Draco's hips. 

"I tried as hard as I could to make it painless, but there'll still be a sting."

"It's okay, Draco," Harry murmured. "I can handle a little pain."

"A little pain, but then a _lot_ of pleasure," Draco said reassuringly as he pushed the head of his cock forwards into Harry's body. 

Draco was right. There was a burning string as his rim was stretched around Draco's cock, but the very generous amount of lube, combined with Draco's careful preparation meant it was nothing he couldn't handle. 

Draco's hand reached between them to grasp Harry's forgotten cock, stroking it slowly as he inched forwards until he was completely buried inside Harry. It was a strange sensation, being so full, but Harry loved it. 

"How do you feel?" Draco asked, his spare hand tenderly brushing Harry's hair away from his eyes.

"Good...great, actually. You don't have to treat me like a china doll, Draco; I won't break."

"No, you're not a china doll," Draco said as he pulled out and thrust back in again. "You're far more precious."

Harry could only let out a strangled moan in response as Draco's cock nudged his prostate, even better than his fingers had been. Draco's thrusts was slow and steady, as was the way he stroked Harry's cock, and Harry was nearly sobbing with the pleasure of the dual sensations. 

He came far too soon, muffling his cries of pleasure with his hand as he spilled his release over Draco's fingers. Draco finished soon after, kissing Harry urgently as he came inside of him. 

Despite his orgasm, Harry was already thinking of going again. If Draco could destroy him with pleasure like that every time, then Harry would gladly give his life.

**xXx**

Draco lay on his side, stroking Harry's hair as he watched him sleep. 

Harry was worn out from their afternoon activities, having ridden Draco's cock as soon as they were both ready to go again. Harry had done brilliantly both times, taking Draco so well. 

He smiled at Harry's sleeping form. He'd never thought his long-standing crush on Harry would come to anything, and had resigned himself to a life of heartache, until miraculously Harry had allowed Draco into his heart. Harry was so kind and caring, witty, bold, and just plain lovable. Draco loved nothing more than holding Harry's hand, or seeing his smile. 

And when Harry had nightmares, he'd told him tight until Harry fell back into the world of sleep, leaving Draco vowing to hurt anybody who dared to strike Harry's loving heart. Harry was like an obsession, like an ocean Draco wanted to drown in. 

Draco didn't know what the future would bring, and all he could ask to whoever was listening, was to never take Harry away from him; he didn't think his heart could take it. Now he knew love, he didn't want to lose it.


End file.
